


Once upon a time

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Ron Weasley, F/M, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Once upon a time there was a poor boy who lived with his five brothers and one little sister. Their parents worked day and night to feed all children. However most the time they had a hard time. The children didn’t have toys or new clothes, often dressed in older rags.However things were about to change for this little boy, once his parents heard that the king and queen were looking for a friend for the prince. They were delighted when their son was chosen. The boy not having anything against it. He was going to live in the castle.And this is were the story of Ronald Weasley starts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is the prologue of my newest story! I  
> t's a Blairon story.   
> I hope you will enjoy it and I shall try to update it weekly

Once upon a time there was a poor boy who lived with his five brothers and one little sister. Their parents worked day and night to feed all children. However most the time they had a hard time. The children didn’t have toys or new clothes, often dressed in older rags.

However things were about to change for this little boy, once his parents heard that the king and queen were looking for a friend for the prince. They were delighted when their son was chosen. The boy not having anything against it. He was going to live in the castle.

And this is were the story of Ronald Weasley starts.


	2. Going into the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's life starts at the castle.

“Now remember to be polite” Arthur told his son, while they waited for the castle gates to open. Meanwhile Molly tried to stop sniffling, not wanting to upset her son.

“Yes, dad I will remember” Ron answered, looking up at the big gates of the castle. He couldn’t wait to start living here. It looked so big! And he heard from his brothers that they had the best food here. He couldn’t wait to try some. 

A noise indicated that the doors were opening. Slowly they opened further and further, until a carriage with two horses came into view. A small gasp left Ron. 

Within a few seconds a man in a suit stepped out the carriage. 

“I’m here for sir Ronald Weasley” he said, looking at them.

Shyly Ron stepped forward, raising his hand. “That’s me, but it’s just Ron”. 

“Please enter the carriage sir Ron Weasley” the man smiled.

Ron looked back at his parents, before rushing into them, hugging tight. The sobs of his mother were heard clearly now.

“I will miss you” he mumbled, before stepping back.

The man from the carriage spoke up again, “They can still visit you sir Ron”. At these words he got a bright smile and sighs from relief from both his parents.

One final kiss and Ron entered the carriage with the man, and so they made way to the castle. 

Ron looked his eyes out. The gardens were truly beautiful, and he saw even more animals. Than he looked back at the man, who was looking at him curiously.

“What is your name sir” Ron asked softly.

“I’m Draco, the personal assistant of prince Blaise”, the man, Draco introduced himself, shaking Ron the hand.

Ron smiled in return and started to look outside again till they arrived. Here they both stepped out the carriage. Draco lead the way towards a bathroom, Ron following suit.   
“Lady Pansy shall bathe you now and dress you, afterwards I will lead you to the prince” Draco said before leaving.

Carefully Ron looked up at the woman, before making a little squeak sound when she started to undress him.

“I can undress myself” he said softly, stepping back, undressing himself. A blush gradually covering his face. 

Luckily while he undressed Pansy had readied his bath, and he could hide in all the bubbles. A content sigh escaped his mouth once he was fully settled into the bath.

“May I wash you...” Pansy trailed off, not knowing his name.

“My name is Ron, but I can wash myself. I’m already fourteen madam”. 

Pansy nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room. Ron looked after her, a bit confused, but rapidly started to wash himself. Afterwards he just enjoyed the nice bath.

A few moments later Pansy appeared again, a small bundle of clothes in her arms. 

“Clothes sir Ron” she said, placing them on the cabinet by the bath, adding a towel to the whole. After this she turned away. Ron getting the hint, got out the bath and dried himself off. 

He got dressed afterwards, however he stopped at the outer jacket. He had absolutely no clue how to put it on. It had many strings and buttons. 

After pondering a bit, he tapped on Pansy’s shoulder. The woman turned around and smiled once seeing him with the raised jacket. 

Within a few seconds she had it on him, and started to comb his hair, styling it properly. At the end she placed him for a mirror, so he could see the results. 

Ron couldn’t help but smile at himself, he looked good. A knock on the door made them both look up, another knock before Draco walked in. 

“I’m here to take Ron to the Prince” he said, to which Pansy nodded. 

Ron took his eyes away from the mirror, before following Draco through all the halls and doors. There truly were a lot. On the walls were pictures and paintings. Some featuring a young boy with black hair and a caramel skin, Ron guessed that was the prince. 

Abruptly they stopped, a blue door in front of them, with gracious letters the name ‘Blaise Zabini’ was painted on the door.

“I will go in first, so the prince knows what to expect, after I come back out you can go in”, more Draco didn’t say as he walked inside. 

Ron shuffled nervously in his spot, waiting for Draco to emerge again. When he did however another man was with him, black messy hair and round glasses on his face.

“Harry this is Ron, the friend for the prince. Ron this is Harry”.

Harry smiled and shook his hand, “I’m sure you will get along with the prince, go ahead and go in”. 

With these words, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and they walked away. Ron stared after them for a while before he took a deep breath. Gathering all his courage he opened the door and walked in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed that! I had fun writing it that's for sure.   
> If you want leave kudos or comments, it's always nice reading them.  
> I will try to have the next chapter up by next week.


	3. First day and meeting the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron meets the prince and they spent their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> If you want you can also find me on Tumblr @harrypotterfanfictionwriter

_At the previous chapter:_

_With these words, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and they walked away. Ron stared after them for a while before he took a deep breath. Gathering all his courage he opened the door and walked in the room._

_And now:_

After entering the room, Ron closed the door behind him. Remembering his parents telling him that otherwise the heat would escape the room, then he turned around and truly looked, his mouth slowly dropping open. The room was huge!

There was a huge bed in the centre of the room, a television at the wall, a wall full of books and hundreds of toys.

Shyly Ron walked further in the room, “Hello”, he called out, looking around for the prince.

A door opened at the left of the room, a head with black hair peeking out, before the rest of the boy’s body followed. The boy, who was the prince Ron assumed, walked towards Ron, before stopping right in front of him.

Here he carefully looked over Ron, before looking up again and holding out a hand. Ron took one look at the hand, before shaking it.

“I’m Blaise” the other boy spoke up, “and you’re Ron. Draco says we’re going to be room mates and great friends” he rambled on, before letting go of Ron’s hand again.

Ron slowly nodded, being a bit overwhelmed by the way Blaise seemed to just ramble on.

“Do you want to play?” Blaise asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Okay” Ron nodded, still standing in the same spot.

“You can sit down you know? I will get the comics” Blaise said, before bending over to reach under his bed, putting a big box full of very thin books on the bed.

Ron walked closer, picking one up, looking at the pictures on top of it. It appeared to be about a soldier, slowly he sat down, and started to turn the pages.

Blaise carefully looked at the boy, he seemed to go over the pages quite slow, while there were only a few words on each page. Shaking his head, he stopped that thought, his mother had told him before not to intrude in another people’s business. Quickly he grabbed a comic for himself and started to read.

That’s how they spent most of their first afternoon together, eventually talking a bit too. Well Blaise did the talking, about the castle and how life was there. Ron just sat down and kept listening, his eyes shining by the more Blaise told.

Eventually they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in” Blaise said, and Draco’s head appeared again.

“Dinner is about to be served, I suggest you both clean up and then make way to the dining room” he said.

“Okay Draco” the prince answered, and with a polite bow Draco was gone again.

“Come on let’s go” Blaise said, dragging Ron with him.

Both boys washed their faces before making way downstairs, Blaise guiding Ron through the labyrinth of halls. Eventually they stopped for a big pair of doors, here they both took a calming breath before going inside.

Blaise let go of Ron’s hand and sat down at the table, mentioning towards the other chair for Ron to sat on. After doing so a woman in a gorgeous dress walked inside.

At her sight Ron gulped, he was about to meet Blaise’s mother. The queen of the country.


End file.
